Making up
by JC HOYT
Summary: Cal works to drive Jacob and Hannah apart, will they be able to make things right between them?


**I dont own Crazy Stupid Love**

**Takes place when Jacob goes to the bar to talk to Cal.**

Cal saw Jacob walk up beside him and snorted without looking at him.

"You seduced my daughter" he said, shaking his head disgustedly.

"She seduced me" Jacob corrected him, matter of factly.

Cal glared at him angrily without responding.

"That's not important" Jacob shook his head, realizing it was not the time to say that and sat down on the stool next to him.

"You've got some nerve" Cal told him.

"I'm in love with her. I love her" Jacob said emphatically. "Isn't that what you want for your daughter? Someone to love her and make her happy?" Jacob asked.

"No, not you. You are not good enough for her" Cal said sharply.

"How do you know?" Jacob asked, incensed.

"I know you. I've seen you go through woman after woman, using them then tossing them aside, excuse me for not wanting my daughter to just be another one of your conquests" Cal told him.

"I just told you I love her" Jacob told him.

"I don't want you to love her, I want you to forget you ever met her" Cal said, his voice rising.

Jacob stared at him "Even if it means hurting her?" he asked.

"Oh please you've been with her what? A month? She'll be fine" Cal said coldly.

Jacob nodded sadly then got up and left without another word from either of them.

Cal shook his head and downed his drink.

Jacob went straight to Hannah's.

"Hey" she greeted him with a kiss "This is a surprise"

"I know but I wanted to talk to you" he said, his eyes not meeting hers.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this" she said, sensing something was amiss.

"Its just I'm not a boyfriend guy. You're an amazing girl and I don't want to end up hurting you" he explained, his face serious. "You deserve better than me honestly" he told her.

"Wow. Okay" she nodded, trying to keep her composure. "Well thanks for looking out for me I guess" she said opening the door for him to go.

"Hannah" he said, softening, knowing she was hurt.

"Just go Jacob" she said sternly, not looking at him.

After he left Hannah crawled into bed and cried. Jacob went home and got very drunk.

The next day Hannah and Cal had a lunch date. She had planned to talk to him about her relationship with Jacob, knowing he could never stay angry with her and hoping to make him see she knew what she was doing and convince him that he didn't know the real Jacob. When she walked up to the table Cal could see that she looked terrible, like she hadn't slept, her eyes puffy and red.

Cal stood up to greet her, hugging her. "Nana? Whats wrong honey?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine" she said curtly.

He stared at her, knowing something was wrong.

"You were right about Jacob, he's a stupid jerk" she said, tears filling her eyes.

"Nana" he said softly, reaching over and taking her hand.

"I'm sorry" she tried to smile "I cant seem to stop this" she said gesturing towards her face and the teats spilling down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Cal asked, feeling sick knowing he was likely the cause of her pain.

"He said he's not a boyfriend guy, I guess I should have known that but I just thought it was different with us. Stupid huh?" she said wiping tears away, embarrassed.

"This is my fault" he told her.

"Dad"

"No, Nana it's true and I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me. He did this because of me" he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not understanding his meaning.

"He came to me and he told me that he loves you and I told him I wanted him to leave you alone" he frowned sadly.

"Well I hope youre happy because thats exactly what he did" she said angrily and started to get up.

He grabbed her arm and she stayed "I am so sorry honey. You love him don't you?" he asked.

She nodded "Yeah I think I do, funny thing is I didn't realize it until he ripped my heart out and trampled all over it though. Guess that's not so funny" she frowned.

"I'll fix it honey, God I am so sorry" he said kissing the top of her head.

"You better or you and me are gonna have problems" she said gesturing between them jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I will track him down and tell him that I am the biggest idiot on the planet and then I promise I'll stay out of your relationship" Cal told her.

They had lunch and Cal was able to cheer her up a little and she forgave him, pending Jacob's return anyway.

After lunch Cal went to the bar to find Jacob, figuring he was just as sad as Hannah and was likely at the bar drowning his sorrows.

Sure enough Jacob was in his usual spot several empty shot glasses in front of him, along with his usual drink.

He walked up to Jacob and took the seat next to him.

"What now?" Jacob asked, shaking his head in disbelief. He assumed he was done with Cal now that he had done what he asked and was out of Hannah's life.

"I need you to do something for me" Cal said.

"Unbelievable" Jacob snorted, finally looking at him. "I wrecked my life for you, I ripped out my own heart, what else could you possibly want from me?" He said sharply, clearly hurting.

"I made a mistake" Cal said honestly.

Jacob shook his head "That's just great Cal, you made a mistake? This is my life" he said angrily, glaring at him, his jaw clenched.

"I saw Nana today and she cried" Cal said, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and continued. "Of course I've seen her cry tons of times, mostly as a kid and that's a lot different. Kids cry because they cant have something they want or they got a boo boo or any number of non serious reasons but this was different. This was actual hurt, and it was my fault and it was totally devastating to me" Cal said honestly.

Jacob looked away and swallowed hard, feeling sick that he had caused Hannah so much pain but knowing he had caused himself just as much pain.

"I would do anything to keep that girl from feeling an ounce of pain but I blew it this time and I need you to fix it, and I am sorry. I really am" Cal told him.

"What makes you think she'd go for it? She probably hates my guts" Jacob sighed, looking at him.

"Nope. She loves you" Cal told him.

Jacob smiled happily "She said that?" he asked.

Cal smiled, seeing how happy that had made him. "Don't tell her I told you that, let her say it herself" Cal advised him.

He nodded "Wait, did you tell her I love her?" he asked

"Nooooo" Cal shook his head trying to play it off.

"You lie!" Jacob said incredulously. Cal laughed, Jacob laughed with him. "Unbelievable"

"So you'll back off if she takes me back?" Jacob asked, looking him in the eye.

"If you promise to do your best every day to make her happy" Cal said seriously.

"I will" Jacob agreed, nodding.

Cal patted him on the back approvingly and got up to leave.

"Oh, by the way I also told her she could slap the shit out of you as payback for all the times you hit me" he grinned.

"Great" he smiled, causing Cal to laugh hysterically.

Jacob left the bar and went to straight to Hannah's.

She opened the door and stared at him stone faced. Clearly she wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"Hi" he said softly.

"Hey" she said cooly.

"Do you think that I could talk to you?" he asked, sounding nervous.

"You are talking to me" she replied, not giving him any breaks.

"I'm an asshole" he said, getting right to it.

"Agreed" she answered, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, I know you know why I did it but I was wrong I shouldn't have listened to your dad I should have fought for you, for us" he told her.

She stared at him, and nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to slap me now?" he asked

She softened at this, laughing uncontrollably.

"I love you" he told her honestly. She stared at his face, hands on her hips, taking this in.

"You wont be stupid again?" she asked.

"Never" he promised.

"Then I love you too" she told him, finally softening.

He closed the distance between them kissing her, his hand placed softly on her cheek.

She laughed as he kicked the door shut and walked her further into the apartment toward the bedroom.


End file.
